


It's a Cliche Love Story [Art]

by alysseashell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Language of Flowers, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysseashell/pseuds/alysseashell
Summary: Who would have known waking your boss-to-be’s sleeping baby actually works in your favor when applying for a Deputy Sheriff position?(Or how Emma Swan came to sleepy Storybrooke and awoke the Mayor’s heart (among other things)).





	It's a Cliche Love Story [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RegineManzato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's a Cliche Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438276) by [RegineManzato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato). 

I had the honor of drawing this for RegineManzato's brilliant fic, please go read if you haven't already <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's a Cliche Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438276) by [RegineManzato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato)


End file.
